


I Wish You Knew

by heyyourgoldfishsucks



Category: dragon age lalala
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyourgoldfishsucks/pseuds/heyyourgoldfishsucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS FIC HAS BEEN REWRITTEN AND IS NOW CALLED SHAURI AND CAN BE FOUND HERE:</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/10923735/chapters/24296205</p><p>(This only includes an explanation for those who read this fic before so it contains spoilers for Shauri)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. did a THING

FIRST OFF I’M REALLY SORRY PEOPLE I TRULY AM

 

I know you expected a real update but guess what?

 

SURPRISE!

 

A shitty one, I know and I’m sorry but let me explain myself and maybe then you won’t think it’s that shitty after all.

 

So, remember when I said that I was struggling with this fic a lot? Like a lot lot lot? And wanted to just rewrite everything?

 

Well, I kinda did. Or actually did, not kinda.

 

And that’s how I’ve been spending ALL of my free time lately.

 

(to not scare you off, I’m gonna note right here that you don’t have to start reading the fic from the start again if you don’t want to, explained later)

 

And if you don’t want an explanation (please read this explanation), here’s the link to the rewritten fic immediately up front:

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10923735/chapters/24296205

 

SO.

 

Before you start hating me let me say this: I was ready to abandon this thing.

 

I love the idea of this fic with all my heart but I fucking hated what I had written so far, and I found myself in a position where writing new chapters for this felt like answering your ex’s text messages begging you to take them back and threatening to befriend your sister so they could still come by your house “to be close to you” (true story). So yeah, not very pleasant.

 

So I did the only thing I could come up with to make myself continue: rewrite what I had written so far, and guess what my pals, my buddies, IT WORKED. It was, and is, a lot of work but so worth it since I actually enjoy writing this shit now.

 

And don’t worry, THE BRAND NEW chapter number 8 is also in the makings and coming up nicely, and for the first time since like chapter 2, I’m actually excited to get an update out.

 

About how I’ve rewritten the chapters, again, YOU DON’T HAVE TO READ FROM THE START IF YOU DON’T WANT TO. You can pick up from where the fic was left by reading the list of bigger changes I’ve provided in chapter 2.

 

(note from editor aka me: I absolutely, wholeheartedly, recommend reading it from the start though <3)

 

The chapters won’t contain much new shit plot-wise and they are similar to the original ones, just, well, better. This was my first fic so I feel like over the course of regularly writing for around 1,5 years now, my writing style has improved loads. Shitloads. My english too. But some things have been deleted, some changed, some added, especially with dialogue, and I also tried to be more funny but you’ll get to be the judge of that. There’s a list of the bigger plot-influencing changes I made in the next chapter, in case you don’t want to read the whole fic from the start.

 

The reason I post this information now is because this fic is moving. Changing places. Fresh start (In ao3 still, of course). I will not update this anymore as I will be posting the rewritten chapters as an entirely new fic (no need for my 1 year hiatus to keep haunting my ass everytime I post a new chapter, it eats a girl up). And because the fic is moving, I’ll need to start posting the rewritten chapters now so that you guys can get the chapter 8 asap (I don’t want to just dump all the rewritten chapters there at once). Rewritten chapters will be posted once or twice a week (fingers crossed) so max 7 weeks (if it’s any consolation, I will probably have time to write the chapter 9 by then as well, so then you’ll get TWO new updates in TWO weeks amazing, right?) ‘til your totally new, authentic solavellan experience by a girl who actually does not think anyone’s goldfish sucks, I love ‘em. All of them goldfish of yours. And dogs, cats, birds, every animal. And you of course, I love you the most <3

 

A few Important Points (and a link to the new fic again):

 

I changed the fic’s name because, surprise surprise, I hated it as well.

 

I also updated the rating to mature because it will give me more freedom in terms of future content (everything will be kept canon-level though, for now, at least. I do change my mind about things often but I’ll let you know about possible nsfw and violence etc. things in the notes before the chapters and I try to make them skippable, if possible).

 

Rewritten chapters appear at least once a week (fingers still crossed) and after they and the first two of the new chapters are out, I’ll try to get updates out once a month. Chapters may turn a little shorter than the few previous ones so I can update more regularly.

 

As you can see, all content here has been deleted because the old chapters would otherwise fucking haunt me in my sleep. If you for some reason still want to be able to read the original chapters, send me a message on tumblr or comment here and I’ll post them on tumblr or something and give you the link.

 

Don’t hate me please?

 

SO, drumroll please because here it is, again, the link to the I Wish You Knew vol. 2.0 aka Shauri . Because I love my fancy one-word names.

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10923735/chapters/24296205

 

I love you all very much and can’t thank you enough for staying with me even over my 1 year unannounced hiatus with this fic which was so. fucking. unfair to you people. This whole rewrite thing, though it may not feel like it now, is really to make that up to you because this prevents me from disappearing from the face of earth for a year again. It was also a bit selfish, but this time I needed to be a bit selfish in order to be selfless and give you more content and now I’m rambling aren’t I?

 

I hope this didn’t upset you too much and that you understand me and my hopeless perfectionism. It’s a nuisance, but I like to think that it also helps me give you guys something decent? good? great? to read.

 

If you don’t plan to read the rewritten chapters and are sitting there, thinking “seven fucking weeks fuck you fuck this I wanted something new to read” I’m SORRY OKAY for not giving you new content in terms of this fic BUT I will be more than happy to write you one shots in the meantime if you’d like, just send me a prompt in my tumblr (I can do spin-offs from the fic as well, if you wanna know more about some things):

 

heyyourgoldfishsucks.tumblr.com

 

One shots won’t affect me updating this fic since they only take a few hours to write at most, chapters for this take WEEKS of writing and editing and mostly thinking, and one shots can even help with that, so feel ever so free to hmu!

 

Again I am sorry for this surprise but I PROMISE it will lead to great things. Love you all, thank you so freaking much for reading this and leaving kudos and commenting and being really awesome human beings in general <3

 

If you plan on reading the rewritten chapters, STOP BECAUSE SPOILERS AHEAD


	2. spoilers spoilers

List of MAJOR changes:

(list will update as I post the rewritten chapters)

Chapter 1:

  * A BRAND NEW START YO


  * the weird professor was Cory Pheus (I know I know but I am running out of characters here)


  * Faelynn is not studying in the university of Orlais, but in the university of Val Royeaux. because everyone in this fic lives in Val Royeaux. Did I really forget to mention this before?


  * It is explained that Faelynn was the First of her clan, and that she didn’t leave the clan on good terms, far from it - her keeper and her parents were furious with her


  * the people started to treat elves differently when the law proposition had leaked a FEW years ago, not ten as I previously had written, just before Faelynn got her vallaslin


  * Also divine victoria rose to power a few years ago, not ten


  * The guy who Dorian charmed into buying him a ridiculously expensive bottle of champagne at the bar that one time? it was Bull. probably meant to explain that later at some point but forgot, so it’s added there now


  * Inquisition phones (the ones that the members have and use when they call the organization) have VOICE DISRUPTORS ON ALL THE TIME. more on this in chapter 3 notes



 

Chapter 2:

 

  * Faelynn notes that learning how to lie better has made it possible for her to keep her life together in the past year


  * FADE’S NAME IS NOW SCOUT!!! I felt like fade referenced too much to solas


  * Solas doesn’t say “I’m Solas, nice to meet you” at the end but “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions” (shut up this is a major plot thing)


  * nothing else I guess



 

Chapter 3:

 

  * okay here I visited a MAJOR PLOT HOLE that I realized this fic has. so. the voices. even though everyone has covered their faces at the meetings, how could you not recognize for example Varric’s voice anyways? so now, the noble masks include filters that change the person’s voice (explained as a quirky hobby of the nobles, so they didn’t just go and order dozens of masks with voice disruptors, that would’ve drawn a _bit too much attention_ ). also the disruption in the line when calling the organization doesn’t clear away entirely, it’s just heavier at the start when they ask for the password. inquisition phones also have disruptors but I guess I mentioned those before. phew, got that out of the way.


  * The first meeting that I wrote? at the campfire under the bridge? you can now **try to guess who is who** by their masks and such, I tried to write it in a way that makes it possible to recognize some of the members of the inner circle taking part in the conversation


  * deleted the weird end where solas was like oooh gonna go look for her bc holy shit no one does that why did i even write it in the first place??



 

Chapter 4:

 

  * ********okay so THIS CHAPTER IS SO TOTALLY REWRITTEN because i felt like the pace of the fic was way too fast, i was just throwing plot points at you without building up to them so i’m trying to fix that now, so the future chapters will have major changes as well  
  

  * before it just started with faelynn and solas texting but there wasn’t even any explanation that why would faelynn even keep texting him so added some umm development there so it isn’t like oh hey stranger in the bar I can’t remember lemme text him and love him  
  

  * so now solas messaged her because he needed help and faelynn is afraid that she said something about the inquisition so she wants to figure out what happened  
  

  * Cassandra is a now a cop that works trying to get lyrium out of the streets  
  

  * explanation about lyrium. it’s a drug, wildly popular due to the fact that’s it’s cheap, accessible and incredibly addicting. and withdrawing from it can kill you. the ‘and’ there was probably bad because the killing thing is definitely not the reason it’s popular oh well english right???  
  

  * added a scene where Faelynn + friends are hanging out and Faelynn sets up the interview date with krem then, dorian tells a rumour about an elven art university teacher sleeping with someone in the Court - a place now filled with Chantry people who wanna erase everything elven. Faelynn makes a note about taking it up with the Inquisition.  
  

  * arson is not solved yet, i feel like it was fixed way too soon so i’m delaying that now, they are only perfecting the plan to catch the suspect at this point  
  

  * Fae texts Solas about the interview instead of calling because this is a SLOW burn which i apparently forgot about before  
  

  * took away the part where she calls varric to arrange leliana’s gathering thing and varric talks about the book, makes more sense for varric to talk about it later when more things start happening  
  

  * sera and faelynn hide in a cleaning closet in the school instead of in the closet in the professor’s room, so they only hear a few words from the professor and solas that they say before they enter the office. so faelynn does not know it was solas, and not even really that it was the professor she tried to return the paper to.  
  





End file.
